Juzaburo Namba
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Namba.png was a benefactor of Faust and the CEO of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. After Seito lost against Touto in the proxy duel to end the war, Namba assassinated and took on the identity of Masakuni Mido, and orchestrated an all out war against Touto. Character History In 2015, Namba sent his benefactor Soichi Isurugi to assist Gentoku Himuro and his cabal of scientists from the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, whom would become known as Faust. Juzaburo appeared in a bathhouse to meet with Gentoku Himuro for a status update on whether Prime Minister Taizan Himuro was interested in his weapons manufacturing plans of the Rider System. Gentoku regretted to inform him that Prime Minister Himuro was still not interested. Juzaburo reminded Gentoku how much of his company's money he invested in Faust and that he wants the destructive power of the Rider System to be his so he can corner the weapons manufacturing market in a way that will reshape the status quo of global military power structure with Touto in the lead. If no deal comes, he will reveal to Hokuto and Seito's governments the Rider System plans to make a profit elsewhere. Juzaburo urges Gentoku to convince the Prime Minister on a weapons deal with his company soon, as he is running out of patience and growing tired of Gentoku's excuses. After Soichi stole the Pandora Box, Juzaburo stated upon the delivery of the item to him that he plans to reverse engineer its power source to give his company the undisputed lead in weapons manufacturing, creating arms far more powerful than any nuclear weapons used by foreign nations. However, the two were quick to find out that the Fullbottles that Souichi stole as well were all fakes, except for the Octopus and Light Fullbottles. Secretly, Namba gave his support to Prime Minister Masakuni Mido of Seito, his preferred choice to inherit Japan to whom he would spare all expenses to support. Taking advantage of Hokuto's advance into Touto, the initially neutral Seito quickly seized the vulnerable Hokuto before declaring war on Touto. Working on Nanba's behalf, Nariaki Utsumi updated the Kaiser System originally developed by Kaisei Mogami to create Remocon and Engine Bro's, soldiers of Seito alongside Rogue, a new Rider system used by Gentoku Himuro. Death After refusing Evolto's ultimatum for him to give up his leadership of Namba Heavy Industries, Namba was later assaulted by him in his new Evol Black Hole form. Seemingly spared by him after begging for his life, Evolto commented on how he liked the way humans were so cowardly, especially a man like Namba, disintegrating his body in a purple mist. Legacy His death was still mourned by Utsumi and he covered it well by changing the side of working. Despite not showing in the new world, it is highly implied that Juzaburo was also revived too as he still had a foundation with his name. But no longer as a soldier and weaponary factory but as iron factory. Personality Juzaburo is a war profiteer who collaborates with Faust to instigate a war between the three warring nations to see which of them are determined enough to unify Japan. Based on his desires outside of profit, it seems Namba is somewhat nationalistic, as he plans to make the reunified Japan into a world superpower capable of defeating other nations with superior weapons to overcome potential world wars and repel invasions. He also has abducted children, training and indoctrinating them into becoming loyal soldiers, spies and scientists for his causes, showing a manipulative and controlling facet to him akin to a dictator. He also visibly frustrated after Sawa's defection and bid him farewell. In his elderly appearance, Juzaburo is calm, composed, and passive who watches the war from the sidelines. Once he impersonates Masakuni Mido after the latter is killed by Stalk, his personality mixes that of his and Mido's, solidifying himself as a power-hungry dictator. Different than any higher, Juzaburo will do any mean to obtain his goal, going far by breaking the deal of only rider to be involved in a duel to settle the Pandora Box' ownership. Despite his sinister and greed, Juzaburo is clearly seen to be a coward who just use others with no care, making sure his pawns to fight until death while he himself stay in a secure place and finally freaked out when Evolt reached him easily by teleporting. Apparently, Namba’s favorite food is Taiyaki. What Juzaburo did not know that he is also a pawn to Evolto's plan to destroy the world; just like the rest of the warring leaders, he thought that he could take the energy of the Pandora Box for himself not knowing that it will bring the Earth to its knees. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Juzaburo Nanba is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Mr. Titan in Kamen Rider Stronger. When his appearance is changed to that of Masakuni Mido, he is portrayed by . Notes *Namba draws a parallel to Takaaki Tenjo from Kamen Rider Amazons, both are elderly, non-action antagonists who are presidents of the companies that sponsored the villainous factions of their respective series. *Like most of the villains of Build, Juzaburo died an ironic death. He takes Masakuni Mido's identity by allowing Evolto to kill the latter. When Evolto betrays Namba and having killed off the Washio brothers, Juzaburo is left begging for mercy before he is dissolved into nothingness by Evolto and their deaths left them being covered by their respective flags - Seito's flag for Mido, and the Namba Heavy Industries' flag for Namba. Appearances **Episode 9: The Trap of Project Build **Episode 12: Theory of Conspiracy **Episode 13: Who Takes Off The Veil? **Episode 14: The False Kamen Rider **Episode 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 40: The Final Revolution }} References ru:Джузабуро Нанба Category:Villains Category:Build Characters Category:Leader Category:Deceased